


One special night

by Altean_Lance1012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altean_Lance1012/pseuds/Altean_Lance1012
Summary: Lance has a special night planned for Shiro after all his hard work with Atlas





	One special night

Lance was happy on this particular day as he had been planning this day to pamper Shiro since he had been working hard every day to keep Atlas up and working so he was excited and nervous at the same time. Lance was determined that the night would be just perfect for the both of them as Shiro did say he wished to ask Lance something but wouldn’t tell him anymore than that which Lance was okay with since he could wait and the night would be just about Shiro and they would have a wonderful evening together.  
Lance sighed taking a deep breath standing outside Shiro’s door knocking on it and stepping back hoping Shiro was ready since the male did show up a few minutes earlier than the arranged time. “Hi Lance, you are early” He says as he opened the door giving a gentle smile to the other male as he was ready for their date at the hotel. “Yeah, I was worried about being late so I decided to come early. Are you ready to go?” He asks holding his hand out to the older male as Shiro nods happily taking Lance’s hand “Yes, Let’s go.” He replies leaving his room closing the door as they walk over to the lion’s hangar. “So where will be going tonight?” Shiro asks as Lance laughs some “If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise” He says as they both enter the blue lion letting Shiro sit down while Lance starts Blue up flying her out of the hangar and over to the hotel he decided on for their special evening together.  
They arrived at the hotel Lance picked out after a few minutes of Blue flying there allowing both Lance and Shiro to spend some much needed time talking to each other. Lance helps Shiro out of the lion and takes his hand leading him to their room for the night. “Are you ready for what I have planned for us?” Lance asks smiling as Shiro nods with a gentle blush feeling the younger male hold his hand gently with a soft squeeze seeing Lance open the door to the room gasping gently as he sees a table set with both Shiro and Lance’s favorite foods and a bottle of wine set in ice “I didn’t know if you were hungry but Hunk helped me out with the food and the drinks, Pidge helped me find a good hotel..” He gasps softly feeling Shiro hug him around his waist allowing Lance to lean up and plant a soft and gentle kiss on Shiro’s lips pushing him back towards the bed allowing Shiro to fall back on the bed as Lance crawls on the bed over to where Shiro was laying leaning down kissing him on the lips releasing a small moan from Shiro’s lips as he raised his arms up pulling Lance closer enjoying the attention he was receiving.  
Lance gives a gentle smirk looking down at Shiro “Are you ready for what I have in store?” He whispers as he trails his fingers over Shiro’s chest moving his shirt up and off tossing it the shirt into the corner of the room knowing that Shiro was okay with anything Lance wanted to do or even try. “I-I’m ready Lance” Shiro gasps out lifting his arms up as his shirt was removed and tossed to the side.  “Just relax baby”  Lance whispers leaning down kissing the males neck enjoying the soft moans coming from Shiro’s mouth as he reached in his pocket pulling out a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs “Remember our safe word if you want to stop baby” He whispers lifting Shiro’s arms up seeing Shiro give a gentle nod.  
Lance locked the handcuff’s securing Shiro’s wrists to the headboard as he gently kisses Shiro on the lips softly feeling Shiro start to relax underneath him. He places more kisses on Shiro’s cheeks while reaching over grabbing the blindfold he laid on the bed slowly moving forward tying the blindfold around Shiro’s eyes while making sure it was tight but not too tight. “What’s your safe word baby?” Lance asks as Shiro shudders feeling the fabric tied around his eyes enclosing them in darkness while he tugs at the handcuffs playfully “I-it’s star…” He says quietly while Lance gives a gentle nod moving off of Shiro’s lap generating a whine from Shiro.  
Lance laughs softly enjoying the cute noise that came from Shiro’s mouth as he reached down slowly unbuttoning Shiro’s pants and tugging them off slowly turning red seeing that Shiro was already having a soft erection starting to form in his boxers. “Seems someone is ready for me” Lance smirks reaching over starting to palm the other through their boxers while Shiro lets out small gentle moans bucking his hips up into Lance’s hand wanting more. “L-Lance please” He begs as Lance smirks continuing to palm the male gently “More what baby?” he asks as Shiro bites his lips trying to hold back a moan “Make me yours Lance… I want your cock inside me” he groans rubbing against Lance’s hand making the other male blush more as he reaches down gripping the sides of Shiro’s underwear pulling the fabric down and off , leaving Shiro exposed and vulnerable . Shiro looked so open for lance with his arms locked above by shiny silver handcuffs and the blindfold being a beautiful shade of purple making Lance stop for a moment considering taking pictures for later but decided against it and continued with what he was doing.  
Lance leans down grabbing Shiro’s shirt pulling him into a deep kiss as he unbuttoned the males shirt leaving their chest exposed. Shiro’s heart started to flutter as he leans up closer to Lance releasing a soft whine enjoying the soft kiss from Lance letting a few seconds pass as Lance pulls away from the kiss trailing his lips down from Shiro’s jaw to his collarbone nibbling on it lightly causing Shiro to release small whimpers “L-Lance” causing Lance to smirk hearing the older male call his name as he leans down for another kiss wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist pulling him closer kissing the male softly and deeply as Lance knew Shiro enjoyed the deep kisses he received. “Are you ready my champion?” Lance whispers against Shiro’s lips smirking seeing him give a quick nod gasping out “Y…Yeah, I’m ready Lance”  
Lance nods pulling back from the kiss and lifts his arms up removing his shirt as he grinds against Shiro’s uncovered erection trailing his hands down unbuttoning his own pants slowly reaching into his boxers gasping while pulling his member out shivering feeling the cold air brush against it. “If only you could see it baby, it’s hard and begging for you” Lance smirks seeing soft blushes appear on Shiro’s face. “Lance, stop playing… I need you to touch me please” Shiro begs shivering with the cold air flowing through the room as his cock seemed to be getting harder due to the air as he groaned tugging at the restraints while Lance nods knowing that’s his cue to continue with the pleasure “I’m going to make this a bit more enjoyable , okay Shiro?” He asks standing up shedding his pants and boxers with a smirk hearing his lover whining on the bed from the loss of warmth Lance was providing him.  
“Remember the word and to relax sweetie” Lance whispers with that beautiful voice that Shiro always loved hearing both inside the bedroom and outside of it. Not even giving Shiro a chance to respond, Lance leans down taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth smirking hearing Shiro gasp at the unfamiliar sensation tugging at the handcuffs as he bucked his hips into Lance’s hot, wet mouth making the younger male gasp softly sending vibrations down Shiro’s cock making him harder. Lance then slides his tongue on the underside of Shiro’s cock, slowly dipping his head sucking hard at the base making Shiro arch his back clenching his hands together moaning softly feeling the younger male continue to bob his head up and down.  
Shiro groans louder not knowing what to do with himself in the midst of pure ecstasy shouting out Lance’s name as Lance licks across the slit of Shiro’s member then moves down his shaft again hollowing his cheeks out. Shiro couldn’t restrain himself any longer and starts thrusting his hips upwards, seeking more of this sensation letting out a whine feeling the other pin his hips down to the bed with his hands. Lance detaches his mouth from the other male with a wet pop smirking at the older male. “Not so fast Shiro, I have plans for you” as Shiro sighs at the loss of Lance’s wet mouth around his cock blushing seeing Lance spreading his legs revealing a straining erection as Lance reaches over tracing his fingers over Shiro’s lips gesturing for him to suck as Shiro opens his mouth slowly to suck on the other males fingers. Lance blushes even more seeing the older males mouth wrap around his smaller fingers covering them in saliva letting the male suck them for a little bit smirking some seeing the small trail of saliva coming from Shiro’s mouth when he pulled his fingers away. “Are you ready Shiro?” Lance asks softly hearing Shiro let out a small “Yes” slowly turning more red feeling Lance push his legs apart and moving closer in between them.  
“Just relax okay?” Lance says as he slides a wet finger around Shiro’s entrance and pushes in the finger slightly making Shiro hiss at the slight pain but beckons him on. Lance continues to move his finger further inside until it disappears. “God Shiro, You’re so tight” he says with a smirk as he wriggles his finger around playfully drawing a moan from Shiro as he repeats the action a few times sighing a little bit seeing Shiro wasn’t relaxing. Lance reaches up using his free hand to pleasure Shiro around his length while massaging his insides with the other hand. Shiro muscles relaxed a little and Lance took the opportunity to slide in another finger.  
Lance smirks hooking his fingers upwards, making Shiro cry out in pleasure starting to squirm “You like that Shiro?” he asks as he rubs his fingers harder causing Shiro to convulse beneath him. The younger male continued to work his fingers inside of Shiro, making sure to brush his prostate every so often and eventually slips the third finger in. “Lance… give it to me, I’m ready” Shiro groans out feeling Lance pull his fingers out at the demand and presses their hips together before entering inside the other male, Lance leans up against Shiro pulling him into a messy deep kiss smiling in the kiss hearing Shiro moan as he slowly slides the tip of his cock across Shiro’s hole a couple of times. “Come on Lance, stop teasing me” Shiro groans out arching his back moving against the other.  
“God, he is so sexy and all mine” Lance smirks thinking to himself before slowly pushing the head of his cock into into Shiro smiling hearing him let out a moan. “Lance!” Shiro cries out feeling Lance slide further into the wet heat until Lance made it fully all the way inside the older male while wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist laying on his chest hearing the males racing heart beating faster. “Don’t stop now Lance, I need you inside me” Shiro gasps out moaning softly as Lance nods “Give me a sec Shiro” Lance gasps moving a little to try and satisfy Shiro while still laying on his chest trailing his eyes up leaning up planting a kiss on Shiro’s jaw. “Lance, you feel so fucking good… I don’t know if I can take it” Shiro gasps out  
“And I’m perfectly okay with that” Lance smirks starting to thrust inside Shiro moaning gently as Shiro tugs at the cuffs whining softly spreading his legs further apart while raising his hips up further allowing Lance easier access to move inside him. Lance laughs softly gripping Shiro’s hips pinning them down roughly leaving small bruises as he places his feet flat on the bed for support starting to pound inside Shiro allowing gasps and moans to escape from the white haired male with every slap of their skin together. “Y-you feel so good baby” Lance gasps pressing against Shiro clawing down his back making Shiro cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure “L-Lance, I’m close” Shiro whines out shivering feeling the brown haired boy plant kisses on his exposed neck. Lance smirks trailing his hand down starting to pump the older male’s cock fast feeling Shiro starting to leak pre cum over his hand “Almost there baby… You are doing so good” he moans out happily slapping his hips against Shiro’s gasping out feeling his length tense up while he thrusts inside the other male faster a few more times before releasing inside of the white haired male.  
Shiro whines softly feeling the loss of warmth as Lance pulled out from between his legs slowly laying on Shiro’s chest gasping out softly reaching his hand up tugging the blindfold off laughing softly seeing Shiro’s eyes filled with signs of pleasure. “You felt so good baby boy, thank you for treating me” Shiro smiles wrapping his arms around Lance after being freed from the handcuffs. “I love you Shiro, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” Lance whispers snuggling closer to the older male slowly closing his eyes to rest making Shiro laugh softly kissing Lance on the top of his head. “I suppose that gives me the answer to my question” He whispers reaching over to where Lance placed his pants reaching into the pocket pulling out a small ring slipping it onto Lance’s finger. “I hope your answer will always remain the same. I love you too Lance” Shiro whispers as he turns the light off pulling them both under the covers as he holds Lance against his chest rubbing Lance’s back sinking down in the bed closing his eyes giving a happy laugh hearing the younger male whisper two very special words before they went to sleep “I do”


End file.
